Muérdeme
by Vampire Hanyou
Summary: Kagome logra escapar de un vampiro, herida. Espera llegar a su casa y estar sola, ¿pero lo está? InuxKag
Asustada y herida, maldición, su brazo derecho dolía como el diablo. Seguía corriendo, sin lograr perder a su perseguidor. Tomó la estaca con la mano izquierda mientras la tambaleaba nerviosa. Tenia puestos unos pantalones algo incómodos para moverse, una camiseta violeta oscuro de mangas largas y un saco negro de algodón. Las botas sin tacos, que por suerte era así, ya que habría dificultado su escapada. Ni siquiera podía salir un rato a caminar sin encontrarse con un vampiro acechándola. Sintió unos pasos acercándose, contó 1, 2, 3 pasos y paró, cerró los ojos tranquilizando el movimiento de su mano junto con su respiración, al sexto paso salió de su escondite, derribando al vampiro pateándolo en las piernas y clavó la estaca con la izquierda, haciendo polvo a la criatura.

\- Al fin.- Rasgó una manga de su camiseta, envolviendo el brazo herido. – Esto va a dejar una marca. – Suspiró con pesadez, caminando hacia su casa, donde nadie la esperaba… o eso creía ella.

Seguía caminando hacia su casa, agradecida de no haberse olvidado su estaca. Tomó aire con alivio de que no hubiese tenido más visitantes "agradables". Tarareaba una canción mientras buscaba sus llaves. Llegó a la puerta del departamento, observó a ambos lados y entró cerrando con llave y traba, ya algo cansada.

\- ¡Buyo! Llegué – Vio acercarse al gato maullando estrepitosamente, hambriento. – Ah! Lo siento tanto, olvidé darte tu comida.- Lo acarició en el lomo para luego dirigirse a la cocina. – Aquí tienes. – Fue al baño mientras se quitaba el saco negro y vio un gran moretón en su brazo izquierdo y el corte en el derecho. Vio en el espejo más detalladamente sus heridas. Abrió el botiquín tomando unas gasas y alcohol. En su transición de media vuelta sintió alguien detrás suyo, haciéndola gritar de sorpresa. – ¡Inuyasha! ¿¡No sabes tocar?! Qué susto. – Tomó el saco del suelo poniéndoselo disimuladamente mientras el chico miraba alrededor.

\- Keh! No es mi culpa si no sabes cerrar tus ventanas. – La miró con enojo y reproche. – ¿Dónde estabas? – Estaba vestido con pantalones negros y una remera gris pólvora. Unos ojos dorados adornaban sus rasgos y tenía cabello negro hasta la cintura. Kagome evitó la mirada, mirando cualquier otra cosa como si fuera interesante, en este caso, el suelo. Inuyasha tomó su brazo para llamar la atención de la chica, pero no contó con el quejido de dolor que salió de su boca. – Quítate la ropa.- no vio venir el golpe hasta que sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza. – Ah! Diablos, pegas como boxeador! – Kagome levantó la barbilla, tomándolo como un cumplido.

\- Gracias. - Le sacó la lengua mientras abría el botiquín del baño una vez más. Lo

que no esperaba es que Inuyasha la agarrara llevándola hacia la habitación de ella.

\- Me vas a dejar ver tus heridas.- No fue una pregunta, fue una orden que Kagome a regañadientes accedió. Se quitó el saco y el intento de venda en el brazo derecho hecho con su remera. "Menuda venda" pensó enojado.

\- Sabes que he estado peor.- Inuyasha levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos. Preocupado, estaba preocupado por ella, como siempre. Se sintió mal por salir y ponerse en peligro pero…

\- Kagome, deja de actuar como heroína, ¡esto no es un juego! Es real, los vampiros no son un chiste.- La observó mientras gritaba

\- ¡Sé que no son un chiste! Creo que el rasguño del tamaño de mi mano en mi brazo lo deja claro. ¿¡no crees!? – Levantó el brazo dando a entender su punto e Inuyasha simplemente calló, tomó el brazo y comenzó a curarlo. Un silencio incómodo llenó el ambiente. Siempre era lo mismo: peleas, alguien explotaba, luego el silencio y generalmente quien lo rompía era Kagome. – Auch! –

\- No seas bebé, es solo un poco de alcohol.- Dijo irritado, la chica podía soportar una lucha contra 10 vampiros lujuriosos de sangre pero no podía soportar un poco de alcohol. Inuyasha le vendó el brazo con las gasas y desapareció de la habitación caminando para volver con cubos de hielos envueltos en un trapo. – Toma, ponla en tu brazo.

\- Gracias.- Respiró hondo al ver a Inuyasha muy cerca de su cara. – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada- dijo tajante. Kagome simplemente sonrió y se acercó a él.-

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¡No pasa nada!- Nervios, maldita sean los nervios.

\- Porque no te creo. - La sonrisa se ensanchó. - Te conozco más de lo crees, Inuyasha, para tu pesar. No puedes engañarme.- Nada salió de la boca de Inuyasha, solamente observaba la ventana evitando contacto visual. – Bien, como quieras. Buenas noches. – se paró con cuidado para dirigirse al baño, se dio cuenta que le dolía absolutamente todo el cuerpo. Suspiró tratando de disimularlo un poco. "No soy débil, no puedo permitirme el lujo de serlo"

Kagome salía del cuarto cuando escucho a Inuyasha hablar.- Me…- el sonrojo le cubría la cara y sus ojos seguían en la ventana.- Me preocupé, ¿está bien? – dijo Inuyasha con nervios. Observó con cuidado como ella se acercaba y le tomaba la mano con cariño.

\- Vamos a dormir.- La boca de Inuyasha se abrió para protestar, pero fue interrumpido.- Número uno: Nos conocemos hace 5 años, no veo el problema. Numero dos: sé que no necesitas tanto sueño como nosotros, los débiles humanos ya que eres mitad vampiro y numero tres: bueno, ahora no recuerdo el 3 pero debe haber sido algo razonable también.

Con la mano del hanyou en la suya lo guío que se sentara en la cama mientras ella se cambiaba en el baño. Con cuidado de no despertarla cuando la vio dormida, acarició su frente y cara con cariño. Sin saber cuando, el sueño también lo venció a él, abrazando a Kagome por los hombros y colocando su mentón en su cabeza. Ambos durmieron sin soñar.

Despertó como si hubiera dormido 50 años, descansada en otras palabras. Miró para todos lados, no había señal de Inuyasha. Las heridas tardarían en curarse unos días, pero no mucho más. Se dirigió al armario, tomó ropa y unas toallas. Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño y abrió la puerta, viendo algo un poco… inesperado: un Inuyasha desnudo y mojado a excepción de la toalla que apenas cubría algo. La cara del mitad vampiro era de una sorpresa y vergüenza infinita. La única reacción de Kagome fue cerrar la puerta con fuerza y apoyarse en ella, cerrando los ojos avergonzada.

Inuyasha, luego de 10 minutos, entró a la habitación vestido donde estaba Kagome con la cabeza boca abajo en la almohada. Sonrió malvadamente y sin hacer absolutamente ningún ruido se acerco a la chica. Dos pasos más y…

-Boo!- Kagome saltó asustada y como algo casi automático, su cuerpo le ordenó defenderse. Una patada inesperada lo tomó de sorpresa, pero no demasiado. Tomó lo pierna con ambas manos por la parte del muslo y la rodilla y la dio vuelta dejándola boca arriba en la cama y él al costado de ella parado sosteniendo su pierna. Kagome agarrándolo desde la camisa lo impulso con su pierna libre en el pecho de él, quedando así ella encima de Inuyasha sobre la cama. - ¿Tú arriba? No lo creo.- Inuyasha se impulso quedando así esta vez encima de ella, con una sonrisa contentísima en la cara. Una de las piernas de la cazavampiros estaba flexionada al lado de la cadera del chico vampiro, la pierna que anteriormente había querido utilizar para romperle la cabeza. Eso la dejaba en cierta desventaja, pensó recelosa.

\- Te doy 10 segundos para soltarme o personalmente haré uso de mi otra pierna en un lugar mucho más delicado. – Inuyasha no se inmutó, "De acuerdo… Plan B?" Seguía quieto, hasta que Kagome empezó a sentir un poco más de peso sobre ella, era ella ¿o se estaba acercando? No, definitivamente se estaba acercando, podía sentir su aliento rozarla y sentir cada músculo a través de su remera, haciendo recordar el incidente en el baño, sonrojándola.

\- ¿La gran Kagome Higurashi sonrojada? – soltó una risita entre dientes, muy divertido, demasiado para el gusto de nuestra joven.

\- Muérdeme – dijo enojada.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que pides Kags. - sonrió al sentir un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo de la chica. – ¿Asustada?

\- Ya quisieras.- Levantó el mentón como desafiándolo a que se atreviera a hacerle algo, aunque ella ya sabía que todo esto era un juego para ellos, algo para sacar la tensión que sentían cuando estaban juntos.

Inuyasha se siguió acercando, simplemente para comprobar los nervios de acero de Kagome, quien poco a poco se iba sonrojando más. El hanyou giró un poco su cabeza hasta que quedó su boca justo al lado del cuello de la chica. Podía olerla, podía sentir su sangre, como viajaba por sus arterias, llamándolo a gritos.

-¿Inuyasha? – preguntó la chica algo asustada por tanto silencio.

-Kagome… hueles muy bien. – Inuyasha dijo mientras seguía olfateando su cuello.

-Deja de bromear, siempre dijiste que no soportas mi olor. – Kagome trató de estirar su cuello lejos de él.

-Eso era mentira.- Inuyasha siguió olfateando, y perdió de vista la cara de sorpresa de Kagome por su última confesión.

-Inuyasha. – dijo embelesada la cazavampiros, no era un secreto, lo amaba más que a ella misma. Al principio, hace cinco años, mientras ella cazaba sus primeros vampiros, Inuyasha la había ayudado matando a uno que casi se hacía con su vida, pero luego la había llamado nombres denigrantes y dicho cosas horribles justo luego de salvarla. Inuyasha terminó siendo el mejor aliado y amigo en este mundo invadido por monstruos, un hanyou con una madre humana y un padre vampiro. Una persona poco pulida en sus modales, pero que realmente le importaba la vida humana. Y le importaba Kagome, o eso quería creer luego de cinco años.

Inuyasha olfateó por última vez el cuello de Kagome, y como dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, se echó para atrás como si ella lo hubiera quemado.

-Oye… yo… no quería… me tengo que ir. – dijo nervioso mientras se dirigía a la ventana para salir saltando, e intentar olvidarse de lo que pasó o, más bien, de lo que casi pasó. Sintió, justo antes de saltar, una mano que lo detenía.

-Inuyasha, no te vayas. – Kagome imploró mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.

-¿Estás loca? Casi te muerdo, creo que te has dado cuenta de eso. – Enojado, golpeó la pared mientras miraba para otro lado.

-Pero no lo hiciste, hace mucho no bebes, lo sé. Buscaremos que nos vendan un poco de sangre artificial para mantenerte en pie. Te sentirás mejor luego de beber algo. – le dijo con una sonrisa, típica de ella para calmarle los nervios al hanyou. El hanyou se giró con una cara de horror y enojo hacia ella.

-¡Pero si serás tonta! Soy un monstruo, un mestizo que no puede controlarse, ¿¡por qué no te alejas de mí!?

-Fácil, porque te amo.

Inuyasha se quedó helado mientras la miraba anonado, duro como una piedra, ¿habría escuchado bien? No era idiota, sabía que la chica tenía una infatuación con él, más que nada porque él también sentía algo, no podía decir bien qué, pero algo. Luchaban juntos, comían juntos, dormían juntos en la misma cama, pero la palabra amor jamás había surgido en ninguna de sus imaginaciones, y menos aún en alguna conversación. Kagome lo miraba directo a los ojos, como para demostrar que no estaba loca, sabía muy bien lo que decía, lo que confesaba. Se la notaba con miedo, miedo del rechazo. "¿Cómo puedes creer que alguien jamás podría rechazarte?" pensó Inuyasha mientras procesaba toda la información. Amarla significaba que ella estaría con un monstruo, pero dejarla significaba seguir siendo ese monstruo, sólo, abandonado de afecto, como el que recibía hace cinco años por ella.

-Kagome. – No pudo pensarlo más, agarró la parte de atrás del cuello de la chica y la abrazó. – Estás loca, ¿sabías? – era difícil para él decir esas palabras que ella había soltado tan tranquila, pero no iba a rechazarla, había tomado una decisión. Si este amor que ella le confesaba era real, prefería vivirlo una noche, a no vivirlo nunca. Le acarició la mejilla con la otra mano, y le subió la cabeza levantándole el mentón. La miró a los ojos y bajó su cabeza hasta rozarle suavemente sus labios con los de él.

Un baile comenzó, cada uno quería algo diferente de ese beso. Kagome deseaba marcar en fuego ese momento que había soñado tanto, pero jamás imaginado que sucedería. Inuyasha esperaba hacer todo lo más lento posible para grabarlo en su memoria para siempre. La lengua de Kagome se introdujo en su boca, haciendo que su cabeza comenzara a marearse, era como una droga sus besos, no podía pensar bien mientras hacía eso con su lengua. Recorrió su boca, conociéndola y visitándola, raspó los colmillos del hanyou con su lengua, y al hacerlo, se raspó y cortó un poco. Inuyasha sintió el sabor metálico en su boca, soltó un quejido gutural, y agarró el culo de Kagome hasta que sus piernas se enroscaron en su cadera.

Se dirigió a la cama, y con suavidad, sin dejar de besarla, la apoyó en la cama mientras metía una mano por debajo de su blusa. Kagome trazó los músculos de los brazos, el pecho, el abdomen y luego la línea de sus caderas con las yemas de sus dedos. Se estremeció con la sensación. Luego miró a la cara y sus ojos se encontraron. Una comunicación silenciosa parecía pasar entre ellos. Ni una palabra se necesita para ser hablada; era como si fueran un solo corazón, una sola alma.

Inuyasha se quitó la remera mientras Kagome lo miraba embelesada, esto iba a pasar, iba a tener sexo con él, y le había dicho que lo amaba… pero él no había dicho nada. – Espera, Inuyasha… - El ojidorado paró mientras la miraba, como ya sabiendo que sucedía. – Esto va a pasar, y sabes que no soy virgen pero… te dije que te amo y tú… - lo miró sin saber cómo seguir esa frase.

-Kagome…- la miró, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería. – Eres la única que me ha aceptado como soy, por las dos cosas que me forman, me has curado, alimentado, llorado por mí. Nunca amé a nadie, excepto a mi madre, pero sé que lo que siento por ti, jamás lo sentiré por nadie más. No puedo decir esas palabras, pero puedo decirte que mi vida es tuya y cuando pueda decir esas palabras, te las escribiré bien grande para que nunca te olvides. Y ya no sé qué decir porque soy pésimo para cosas sentimentales. – Kagome, con lágrimas en los ojos, asintió y se rió. Ella sabía que él la amaba, simplemente le costaba entender ese afecto, ella lo esperaría lo que fuera necesario.

-Bien, ahora que sacaste eso de tu pecho, ¿seguimos con lo que estábamos? – dijo coqueta mientras se levantaba a cuestas a sacarse la remera que tenía puesta, mostrando sus senos sin sostén. Inuyasha enseguida sonrió, bajó por el cuello de la chica, lamiéndolo despacio y con su mano derecha empezó a apretar el pezón de Kagome, haciéndolo estar duro y rosado, mientras le lamía el cuello y bajaba la mano izquierda hacia abajo. Rozó su seno, bajó hasta su ombligo y metió la mano dentro de su pantalón, para rozar su ropa interior, metió dos dedos dentro de ella para sentir sus rizos y mucha humedad.

-Estás muy mojada. – dijo y recibió como respuesta un quejido de ansiedad por parte de Kagome. – Es como si esperaras que esta noche terminara así. – dijo, bromeando, y se ganó una mirada fea por parte de la cazavampiros y un casi golpe, que no logró asestar porque Inuyasha eligió ese momento para insertar un dedo dentro de ella, y jugar con su clítoris.

-Inuyasha! – gritó, excitada, mientras sentía el dedo de él rozando todos sus nervios, seguía lamiéndole el cuello, tocando sus pezones, dándole atención a ambos por igual. Mientras rozaba su clítoris con gentileza, para volverla loca, quitó su mano de los senos de Kagome, y se desabrochó su pantalón con habilidad, y mientras Kagome pedía más con sus gemidos, Inuyasha paró para poder quitarse la última ropa que le impedía unirse con ella. Le quitó también su pantalón y ropa interior a ella, y pidiendo permiso con la mirada, bajó con su lengua por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar de nuevo a su clítoris. Lamió, chupó y mordió esa parte tan sensible. Los gemidos de Kagome se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y constantes. Sintió como venía la ola de su orgasmo, se había mojado mucho y el dedo tenía dentro de ella latía con su inminente liberación. Cuando sintió que estaba por liberarse, sacó su dedo y su cara de la parte íntima de la chica, para enterrarse duramente en ella. El grito de liberación de Kagome, más la rápida intrusión de Inuyasha hizo que el orgasmo fuera demasiado para ella, gritó fuerte mientras cerraba los ojos, encantada con lo que estaba sintiendo. Inuyasha esperó que Kagome volviera a la tierra, no quería que se olvidara nada de lo que estaban viviendo juntos.

-Oh Kami… eso fue… cómo… no puedo respirar. – dijo Kagome mientras lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos, ojos llenos de sexualidad. – Sigue, Inuyasha, quiero sentirte. – Inuyasha sonrió de lado, y comenzó a embestir a la chica de una manera lenta y casi danzante. – Más fuerte, por favor. Comenzó a embestirla más fuerte, hasta que el ruido de los gemidos de ella se equipararon con los de él. Quería seguir, pero también quería sentirla de otra manera, así que con una última embestida, la dio vuelta para que ella estuviera arriba, y él apoyado contra el espaldar de la cama, con ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza como diciendo: "Todo tuyo".

Kagome sonrió y comenzó a subir y bajar arriba de él, sintiéndolo enterrarse dentro de ella más profundo. Quería que Inuyasha tuviera un orgasmo tan bueno como el de ella, así que apretó sus músculos de la vagina, y escuchó como Inuyasha jadeó cuando sintió eso. Luego de un par de embestidas más, Inuyasha soltó un ronco sonido, que marcó su liberación dentro de ella. Satisfechos ambos, se acostaron uno al lado del otro, mientras se miraba a los ojos, concordando que nada fue un error.


End file.
